


Vacancy

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, den is a book nerd, just trying this out to see how it goes, kinda philosphical, nor is a science nerd, they're grad students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first time writing a fic. It’s about a lot of things but it is kind of a college AU. I’ll probably be updating again soon





	1. Lukas

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Tell me what you think. Also my grammar and spelling will be better in the future if I continue this I promise. if you wanna find me on tumblr, my url is oofda-mayhem

The world is mostly empty space. Lukas often couldn't help but think that as he looked at a night sky that was really just large stars separated by unfathomable amounts of vast nothingness, or ran his fingers over objects that he was really just almost touching or even breathed air made of atoms that were really just time clusters of protons and neutrons surrounded by a lot of empty space and the occasional electron. Maybe this was a defect of thinking about chemistry all day. Hell, maybe it was just another side effect of whatever strange beast made it so that time was a slippery, nonsensical concept for him and got in the way of his finding reason in simple every day tasks. No matter what it came from, most of the time it was the most comforting thing Lukas could think of


	2. Matthias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters of intro bc why not.

Matthias hated empty things. They didn't make any sense to him. Even empty walls were offensive to him. In his mind, things had meaning and a point because if they didn't then why would they be there. Sometimes when people told him about how big the universe was and how much empty space exists, he wouldn't be the same for a day or two. Maybe that's why he liked literature. With literature, if something doesn't have a meaning, you give it one. Sometimes it gets messy but it never gets empty. Clutter was the most comforting thing Matthias could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Share your thoughts and tell me if you think this sounds too much like rp starters,


End file.
